


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because revenge is oh so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

His eyes were narrowed and focused on the slender figure a few feet away in well-fitting jeans and a snug dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. This had been going on for the past two _hours_.

He had promised himself he wouldn’t get jealous. Neji and Lee were best friends and shared an extremely comfortable familiarity. That’s why he shouldn’t be upset by Lee gently laying a hand on Neji’s hip as he animatedly talked (yelled) to the beautiful Hyuuga. He also shouldn’t be upset when Neji offered a small smile with eyes shining warmly in return at the action. Lee turned and spoke to their former teammate, the chocolate haired girl also smiling at him.

The brat turned and _smirked_ at him.

Sasuke stood up forcefully enough to topple the chair over. Not even bothering with politeness, he strode over, grabbed Neji’s wrist, and walked away ignoring everyone’s shocked looks as he pulled Neji along with him. He could feel the older teen’s smirk burning into the back of his head.

When they got into their shared apartment, Sasuke swung the Hyuuga into the room so he could lock and bolt the door—impatience kept him from barricading it—so no one else could barge in and invite them to another party.

He turned to face the smirking male and glared.

“That was low,” he growled out. Neji’s eyes narrowed at that.

“ _You’re_ the one that agreed to go to Naruto’s Thanksgiving party,” he hissed in response. Sasuke stalked towards the older male until they were a hair’s breadth away from each other.

“You know he wouldn’t have left us alone.” Neji sighed and nodded in agreement. “But,” Sasuke growled, “that was still _low_.”

Neji looked up and smirked.

“Are you going to teach me a lesson, then?”

Sasuke’s answering smirk was nothing short of evil and Neji couldn’t suppress a pleased shiver at the smoldering look piercing through him.

“You have no idea,” he whispered into the Hyuuga’s ear.


End file.
